


Much Drink May Be Said To Be An Equivocator With Lechery

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [14]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Sex, F/M, Loki really doesn't like it when she talks back, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sjöfn gets a little too brave when she's  been drinking with Loki... but make up sex is always the best sex. Pretty much shameless smut. <br/>I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Drink May Be Said To Be An Equivocator With Lechery

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a small break from my main fic so enjoy the one shots and prompts that I’m filling with Loki and Sjöfn . Mostly smuttly goodies. Enjoy.

“I don’t understand what the problem is!” Sjöfn yelled, standing by the fireplace in his chambers and throwing her hands up. He was being dramatic, about the whole thing.

“The _problem_ is you want to go to Midgard again.” He hissed, in that calm tone he had that she knew could be more dangerous then any yell.

“And?” She asked putting her hands on her hips, this really shouldn’t be an argument but they both knew that it had become one only due to the amount of alcohol they both had drank that night.

“The problem is when ever you go there you stay for decades.” Loki said, looking up at her from the chair, watching her pace back and forth. 

“So what do you care?” She asked sounding childish.

“Gods, you’re immature.” He uttered rolling his eyes at her.

“Immature? You’re the one being immature about this.” She said crossing her arms across her chest and pouting.

“My Lady you had better watch your tone.” He warned, knowing that when she drank a lot she wasn’t the timid meek woman when she was sober. She had fools courage about her when she reached a certain point, although it didn’t happen very often.

“Or what? It’s not like you own me.” She snapped.  Loki jumped from his chair, and stood in front of her and clinched his jaw.

“I do, I’m a-“ He went to speak but Sjöfn cut him off.

“I’m a Prince of Asgard.” She said mockingly taking the words right out of his mouth. “It’s not like you’re my husband.” She added, seeing the angry look he gave her.

“And let me guess you expect me to be ideally waiting for your return? Not going to happen.” He cut, knowing his words would hurt her. Sjöfn took a step back and blinked before letting out a small bitter chuckle.

“Oh, and here I was thinking that you cared for me.” She uttered, feeling tears behind her eyes. The fact that he threatened her with ending their relationship if she left dug at her.

“And here you are again being dramatic, like a small child.” He chuckled; Sjöfn couldn’t help what happened next.

“Dramatic!? I’ll show you dramatic!” She yelled reaching for her glass of wine and throwing it in his face. Loki stood there in shock, as the wine dripped down his face. The smell of it hung in the air, he took his hand and wiped it out of his eyes. Sjöfn had a moments clarity, her drunken haze lifting for a second and she realized that was a huge mistake. She went to back away but before she could he grabbed her by her wrist, tight.

“You do realize what I could have done to you because of that.” He said dangerously, but she knew he was bluffing with his threat.

‘Let me go!” She yelled trying to yank away from him, both of them being rather drunk they lost their balance and fell to the floor. Before Sjöfn could even react to the fall she felt him let go of her wrist, but grapping her waist and keeping her in place under him, both of her legs spread on either side of his hips. Loki chuckled as he watched her try to struggle out of his grasp but she couldn’t.

“I think someone’s had a little too much wine.” He chuckled.

“Fuck you!” She spat, only causing him to laugh harder.

“You do realize you are as threating as a tiny rabbit.” He chuckled, losing his grip on her waist but she still stayed under him.  Loki kissed her, forcefully, his teeth grazing against her lips, she could taste the wine on his lips.  She fought him at first, trying to yank away but her hips told a different story, grinding up against him. Loki moaned in to her mouth, letting go of her hips and quickly flipping her on her stomach. Sjöfn feverously yanked at the fabric of her dress and pulled it up exposing her nude ass. Loki let out a groan and grabbed her amble cheeks tightly. He quickly untied his pants and freed his cock, stroking it to the site of her wiggling in anticipation. He grabbed her hips and made her lift them before he placed his cock at her entrance and pushed against her. She let out a tiny pained grunt, not being wet enough yet to receive him.  Loki let out a grunt and spat on her pussy for lubrication. Sjöfn let out a surprised little gasp at his actions. He rubbed the head of his cock on her slit before pushing in.

“Fuck….” He whispered under his breath, watching her whimper as she wiggled her hips. He truly enjoyed the view, watching his cock slide in and out of her pink tight pussy. Smirking as he watched her ass bounce with each thrust that he gave her. Sjöfn’s mouth hung open and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Loki grabbed a hand full of her ass before whacking it quickly.

“Ah!” Sjöfn cried at the sting that was left from his hand.

“You like this?” He asked behind gritted teeth, reaching around and assaulting her clit with his nimble finger. Sjöfn moaned loudly at his fingertips rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves.  “I asked you a question, my love.” He hissed, slamming in to her even harder.

“Yes!” She moaned, her knees bare knees rocking painfully on the hard marbled floor but she didn’t care. She felt a line of saliva drip from her lips as she moaned. Loki grabbed her by her neck pulling her back, forcing her to arch her back even more. The room permeated with the smell of the wood burning in the fire and the strong scent of wine that she had thrown on him. His hair still wet with it, Sjöfn could feel droplets of it drip on to her back as he loomed above her, filling her relentlessly with his hard cock. She wasn’t drunk any more; sure he had fucked it out of her now there was only the hot building feeling in her wet cunt. Her breath hitched when she felt him dig his nails in to her flesh of her ass, holding on to her has hard as he could feeling his orgasm grow close.

“I can’t live without this quim…” He uttered is breath, it was meant to be thought left in his mind but as he became unraveled by what lied between her smooth thighs the words slipped from his lips. “Fuck…” He uttered feeling his lower stomach twitch.

“Ah! Loki, yes. Please…” She groaned backing her self up farther on his cock wanting him to fuck her even deeper then he already was. Sjöfn clinched her eyes shut as she felt her self-come hard around his penis. Sjöfn balled her fist tight as she shook violent and panted. Loki kept stroking in to her, Loki threw his head back and rolled his eyes in to the back of his head, feeling his cock clinch inside of her wet warmth.

“Ahh! Fuck!” He groaned. Spilling him self in to her tight walls. He panted and tried to catch his breath pulling out of her.

“Lovely.” He uttered, watching his seed drip out of her little cunt and on to the marble floor. Loki ran his hand on her lower abdomen and mumbled his usual contraception spell. Sjöfn pulled the bottom of her dress down and flipped over on her back looking up at him. Loki sighed while putting his penis back in to these trousers and laced them up.

“You could have simply said you’d miss me.” Sjöfn said her voice breathy. Loki smiled slightly looking down at her in all of her beautiful disheveled glory.

“Well, I couldn’t make it that easy on you.” Loki spoke leaning down to kiss her. 


End file.
